Products based on Light Emitting Diode (LED) lamps have the potential to have some marked differences compared to those based on other technologies, for example incandescent lamps and compact fluorescent lamps. Relevant potential differences are (i) increased cost of constituent technology, (ii) longer potential lifetime of the lamp and (iii) increased functionality, for example ability to vary color.
Also electronics, and in particular Integrated Circuits (ICs), are decreasing in cost and have increasing capability. This together with an increase in the number and variety of connected devices is fuelling a market desire to have products with increased functional capabilities in both dwellings and offices. Lamps are well placed to fulfill some of this market need, and are likely to include an increasing level of technology in the future.
These factors combined means it is likely that at least some categories of the market for LED lamps will have a higher Average Selling Price (ASP) than historic lamps.
The combination of higher ASP with the fact that lamps are portable, typically not secured in a sophisticated manner and are often indistinguishable at first glance means it is likely that LED lamps will become a target for thieves. There is a need for anti-theft measures in such LED lamps.
Published patent application US2006/0097661A1 discloses a high intensity discharge (HID) assembly which comprises ballast circuits which includes a micro-controller and a HID headlamp. The high intensity discharge assembly is for use in a vehicle. In order to deter theft of the HID assembly from a vehicle, the micro-controller communicates with the vehicle, checks the Vehicle Identification Number (VIN) of the vehicle. If the micro-controller does not recognize the VIN, it causes the HID headlamp to operate in a flickering power output mode.